The Magic- PJO&HP Xover
by DEX-DELUX-4EVER
Summary: So instead of Sally giving birth to Percy after a nice little holiday with the sea god- he rapes her. and instead of Percy having 2 evil grandaddy's like so many people like to write- his not evil grandaddy is Dumbledore. Join Percy jackson, growing up at hogwarts, with his 2 best friends- Gred and Forge Weasley
1. Prologue

**HI!**

**So I've seen lots of stories that are "Percy has another evil granddaddy- lord moldyshorts". I find those stories illogical, because Sally Jackson is the nicest person ever! And who can be that nice if they have an evil, nose- less father? Nobody (no, not the SOM/ Odysseus nobody).**

**So I decided that instead he has the awesomest (Yes, I know that that's not a real word. But Apollo never cared so why should anyone else?) Wizard as a grandfather, and the first witch as a grandmother. While it may seem odd- sally is the daughter of Albus Dumbledore and Hecate, the goddess of magic. Percy, the first male demigod descendent of Godric Gryffindor, also his heir, grows up in a mixture of Hogwarts, CHB and The Burrow, with frequent visits to Olympus and the underworld. **

**This story, unlike most, takes place with Percy being Gred and Forge's (I meant Fred and Gorge, but whatever) year, and also being their un-identical triplet (in other words- their relationship is a sibling bond, closest friends, brothers in all but blood). So for once- we get to see an inside look on Fred and Gorge's life at Hogwarts.**

**HOPE YA'LL LIKE IT!**

**R&R**

**Prologue**

The peaceful night of august 18th was broken by the screams of Sally Jackson. The doctors were quite amazed by her will power to live for her child, whom they all knew the cause of her pregnancy. She kept muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'mother help me', but for all that they knew, her mother abandoned her the day she was born.

After an hour filled with screams, the baby was born. Sally took a single look at him and burst into tears. She could only manage 4 words before falling asleep- "he looks like him". Most of the occupants of the room had a feeling that she spoke of her attacker, but didn't linger on the thought.

In fact- they nearly forgot all the interesting things that they hear of her, until at midnight, the door was opened, and in walked a woman who looked in her early 40s. She ignored the stares that the doctors were giving her and walked straight up to sally. Sally seemed to know the woman, for she smiled at her, tears still leaking from her eyes "he looks like him. Mom he looks just like him. Don't let him find him. His name is Perseus. Bring him to my father. Please." She kissed her child, and closed her eyes for the last time. The moment her mother looked at the baby she said "that vile man! I am going to kill him for this!" with that she took op a form about the boys guardian, and filled in 'Albus Dumbledore', she took her new born grandson, and left into the night.

-LINE BREAK-

To say that Hecate was furious would be an understatement. She looked at her daughter's son, and she knew the identity of her raper immediately, for her grandson had a mixture of his eyes and his mother's eyes. She had always been on better terms with Poseidon than the other Olympians, but now, she wished for nothing more than to kill him. He was never one of the gods to go around raping innocent women, and suddenly he did. He raped the goddess of magic's favorite daughter. She flashed to the place where her grandson would be safe. The place he would grow up in to be a hero.

-HOGWARTS-

Albus Dumbledore was deep in thought. About his only daughter. He hadn't seen her since her husband, the muggle born "Paul Jackson" **(AN: I wasn't feeling it with the name 'Percy Dumbledore' so I decided that sally should be married. But her husband was murdered by death eaters, because he was a muggle born. Remember that Percy is about 2 years older than Harry, so Moldyshorts is still around) **had died nearly a year ago. She left to America, and had not been heard from since.

Then, his thoughts strayed to her mother, as they did every time he thought of her. He found out who she was nearly a month after sally had been born, and was both pleased and disappointed at the same time; he was pleased for he knew that his growing fear of her being hurt by Voldemort (**AN: Voldy von voldyshorts)** was now nonexistent. However this meant that he would probably never see her again. He was brought out of his thoughts by a blinding flash of light. When the light faded he was face to face with the woman who haunted his thoughts so often. Hecate was not the happy, chipper young goddess he remembered. As of that moment she looked so sad- it made you want to cry by just looking at her, her eyes and nose were bright red, and there were tears glistening of her cheeks. In her arms was a small bundle of blue blankets. When she spoke, her voice was hoarse "Albus, you must raise this boy." He stared at her like she was insane "why, may I ask, is it necessary?" she looked more serious than she did a moment ago "this child is the key to winning both your war, and the battle against the time lord." He still didn't understand "but why me? There are much more capable people." She became even sadder (if that was possible) "he is sally's son." He gasped, for he never knew that sally was pregnant, and then he realized "how did she die? Who is the father?" Hecate's entire expression changed from sad, to murderous "she was raped by the sea god Poseidon. She was forcing herself to keep living for the sake of the child, and once he was born, she called me, and remained living just long enough to name him. She said he wants for him to be known as 'Perseus Jackson'. She said no matter what Paul would be his real father. I am not asking that you raise him by yourself. I want him to have a few friends his age before he begins school. Molly Weasly is going to give birth to twins in a few months. After woods you will go and explain every detail of Percy's heritage and birth, and she will help you. I will also introduce him to the council, apart from Poseidon, including Hestia and Hades, and I will convince them to teach him, bless him. He will need help and support. Let the teachers teach him from an early age." Dumbledore was having mixed feelings- he was shocked, and angered by the sea gods actions. He was sad over his daughter's death. And he was confused- about a prophecy issued centuries ago to Godric Gryffindor, son of Hecate…

"Percy is the prophecy child, isn't he? He's the heir to Gryffindor." Hecate smiled sadly "if I am not mistaken- the brothers spoken of- are the upcoming twins. I should hope that nothing will happen, but it is a world of magic, so I mustn't get my hopes to high. I shall take my leave now. I will visit him as well. Meanwhile, go introduce him to the staff. I must head to Olympus." And with that she flashed out.

-LINE BREAK-

Olympus:

Hecate flashed straight to the throne room, where only Zeus, Hermes, Artemis and (of course) Hestia were present. When they took notice of her she bowed and said "Lord Hermes, the matter I have come for requires the presences of 11 Olympians, Hades and Hestia. Could you get them all? Do not bring Poseidon. If I am in the presence of that man unless absolutely necessary, he will be with his father." The 4 looked bewildered at the venom in her voice when she spoke of the sea god. After a few moments of stunned silence, Hermes looked for his father's consent, and then flashed out. The moment he left Hecate said "it may be better if I prepare Lady Artemis for what I shall say. Will you come with me out side, milady?" she nodded and left with her. A dozen flashes of light filled the room, just as from outside, Artemis' voice was heard throughout all of Olympus "HE DID WHAT!?" People exchanged worried glances. Moments later the doors opened to reveal the two goddesses walking in, and crying silently. Artemis went straight to her throne, and without a word to anyone, she reassumed her sobbing. Apollo looked at Hecate expectantly "what happened? Why isn't Uncle P here?" Hecate's sad look was replaced with a determined glare "He is the reason this meeting was called. But before I begin, you must all swear on the Styx to hear me out till the end before doing something rash." The gods swore so she began "years ago, a wizard named Albus Dumbledore was given partial immortality, as you all remember. Around 25 years ago, we had a child. Sally. I am nearly positive that you all knew her, for I have gotten many complaints over the years about all the male gods hitting on her," the men blushed, for they remembered her, "she went to the Wizarding School, and excelled at everything. She was talented in every way possible. By the age of 12 she was offered a place in the hunt, which she declined, as she felt that while the hunters were correct about their visions of men, there were exceptions. At the age of 19 she married to a man named Paul Jackson. But three years later he was murdered, thus the cause of her moving to America. 9 months ago she was raped." Hecate didn't get to finish- for all the gods had horrified looks on their faces, and started talking (or in the goddesses case- weeping) until Zeus thundered (no pun intended) "WHO DID THIS? THEY SHALL BE PUNISHED!" "But don't you see Lord Zeus; he was forbidden to come to this meeting for this exact reason." Those who had not realized yet looked around for a missing god, until their eyes set on the sea god's throne. Their mouths dropped. Athena finally broke the silence "but what happened to Sally?" "It took all of her will power not to die for the past 9 months. Earlier tonight, she died giving birth to her child. Perseus." All the goddesses were crying, and the gods were in a stunned silence. After a very long silence, Athena spoke "but that would make him another candidate for the prophecy, other than Thalia." Hecate nodded, and spoke "yes but to make it worse, he is the first male demigod descendent of my son Godric- making him a child of both the prophecies. He is Gryffindor's heir." Zeus had a poker face on.

In truth he was all for bursting into Poseidon's kingdom and sending him to Tartarus. But on the other hand, this boy was the child of one, if not two, prophecies that spoke of the end of the world. Suddenly, je realized something "Surely, you have come to tell us more than just this. What did you have in mind?" her face broke into the smallest of smiles "I am glad you asked. I am here to ensure that my grandson will grow into the greatest hero of all times. I plan for him to live in the wizarding school full time, until he is 4. Then, he will need some company his age, so there is a lovely family of wizards who I am quite fond of, and surely will be glad to help him. I was hoping to send him to Camp Half Blood by the age of 12. But until then I was hoping for him to visit Olympus a week every month, to train, to find family amongst more than just wizards. Put it to a vote." Zeus looked at the others "all in favor of Hecate's plan?" 12 hands rose into the air (Dionysus was sleeping) so Zeus said "Very well. Does anyone have anything to say?" Athena raised her hand "Could we possibly meet the child?" she nodded and flashed out. Ten minutes later, she reappeared with a small bundle of blue blankets in her arms. Aphrodite jumped up and took the baby from the goddess of magic. She tickled him under the chin, and bounced him up and down, cradled him. It was clear that she would be spending a lot of time dressing the baby. Artemis walked over, her eyes still filled with tears she said "may I hold him?" Aphrodite shielded the baby [who was now trying to reach out to Artemis] from the maiden goddess "I swear on the Styx not to harm him" reluctantly, Aphrodite gave her the boy, who seemed delighted to be in Artemis' arms. She held him gently and said "I do wish that sally had a girl. It would be better for everyone. But I will make sure that you are the best person. I will help raise you to be caring, loyal, gentle, wise and all the qualities that men lack" the boys raised their hands and let out cries of indignation "after all, seeing what happened to your mother, I can tell you will be the one man who will never hurt a woman." She looked at the now sleeping form of the baby "live well Percy Jackson. Become a true hero."

**YAY! **

**I am on a roll today. I updated both of my other stories, and this one all with in the space of 5 hours!**

**I do realize that till now, in all my stories Percy's relationship with Poseidon isn't that good. But I feel that every kid/ teenager has drama with their parents, and let's face it- sally is just too awesome for someone to be mad at. But Percy says it himself- he feels abandoned by his father all the time.**

**Keep reading**

**DEX-4EVER**

**R&R**


	2. AN

**I just finished House of Hades!**

**It was incredible!**

**Now I can finish writing some chapters!**

**C U L8TR!**

**DEX-DELUX-4EVER!**


	3. Chapter 1

**HEY!**

**First chapter! Always exciting. Now for some explanations;**

**1000+ years ago, Hecate had 4 children- the 4 founders. Each was unique in their own way. Gryffindor got a prophecy. They did a spell that decreed that when a descendent of each founder, the first demigod descendent of the same gender as their ancestor, 2 generations of godly blood, one of them being the goddess of magic (a demigod with a demigod parent), would be their heir. The names of the heirs are;**

**Slytherin- Tom Riddle son of - [your choice- male god!]**

**Gryffindor- Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon**

**Hufflepuff- debate between; Susan bones/ Nymphadora Tonks/ OC. Godly parent depends on your choice. Comment your vote! Or go to the poll!**

**Ravenclaw- Luna Lovegood, daughter of Athena**

**Chapter 1:**

Percy 3 years old;

Molly weasly watched the three toddlers playing together, in a mixture of awe, and amusement; it was common for young wizarding children to show signs of magic at the ages of 6-10 but here was 3 year old Percy Jackson, messing around with his powers with Fred and Gorge. She couldn't help but look at him, and see his mother. She had been in her third year when sally came to Hogwarts, and they became rather good friends. But after her husband had died, she pretty much broke contact with everyone she knew. Her son was so much like her; for starters, he was a Metamorphmagus, like she was. He had this air around him that showed that he was to be trusted. She could tell that when he grew up he would be able to help so many people, just by listening to them. There was but 1 thing that disturbed her about him, and it unsettled everyone who knew about his father- even as a child, the resemblance between them was eerie; they had the same facial structure, the same hair, the same smile. His eyes were a gorgeous sea green, flecked with a piercing blue.

Right now, Percy was making small fireworks in between them. The other two clapped while he tried to catch the little sparks. She sighed. His grandmother was supposed to show up today and take him to Olympus, for the gods to see his progress, and those who had not yet- bless him. But in the meantime- she had a new born to take care of; Ron. It was not an easy task; with 10 year old bill, hyper over his upcoming first year at Hogwarts. There was 8 year old Charlie- always messing around, playing with the gnomes. There was 4 year old Percy [W] who would try to make his father take him to work with him. And the twins and Percy of course, who it seemed, would grow into troublemakers. And now Ron. It was quite a handful. She watched as Arthur's hand on the clock on the wall shifted from _work_ to _traveling _to _home_. As he walked through the door, the clock shifted back to _mortal peril. _"Bill, Charlie, Percy! Dinner!" the three came down, just as a flash of light filled the room. When it disappeared, there stood Hecate. They were going to bow when she said "don't bow. I hate formalities. And even if I made people bow, you are not people. I can never repay you for helping me. Where is the little prince?" she saw the three toddlers clapping at the fireworks and smiled "these three may be a handful now, but when they grow up- it will be a lot worse. Hello Percy" he saw who it was, and jumped into her arms "Hello gwanny" she smiled "come Percy. You are going to visit Polly!" he smiled at the name he had given the sun god and clapped she turned her attention to the weasleys and said "thank you so much. I will bring him back in a week or so. Possibly more- depending on how long before we can rescue him from Aphrodite." And she left with a flash.

-OLYMPUS-

The second Hecate arrived, so did Aphrodite, Artemis, Hera and Athena (or as Percy called them 'Scawy pink lady' Arty, Thinny and he often called Hera mom) each for a different reason; Artemis wanted to teach him archery and introduce him to the hunters. Athena wanted to test his level of intellect. Aphrodite wanted to play with him, and give him a makeover. While Hera wanted to save him from the goddesses.

When Percy saw Athena and Artemis he clapped. When he saw Aphrodite, he squealed and hid behind Hecate causing Aphrodite to huff and the other goddesses to laugh. When he saw Hera he was struggling to reach out to her "mommy" she smiled; her own children hated her, and now she had the chance to raise a child. She was going to propose the thought that she and her husband adopt Perseus, for she knew that even if he wouldn't admit it, Zeus was quite fond of him. All the gods were. Apollo and Hermes were hyper over the thought another trouble-maker around. Ares was already thinking of different ways to corrupt him, or as he put it 'teach the little punk the ways of the real world'. Aphrodite just thought he was cute. Demeter, Dionysus and Hephaestus pitied him for his mother. While the rest were pissed at the sea god, more than all the others, and were determined to prove that he was nothing like his sire.

But Hera was the angriest with her brother- for she knew when a god broke his vows of marriage, and a single month after he raped sally- he broke them. Though this time it was not rape, it still angered her, for she knew that unlike sally, this woman deserved to die. The woman was vile. She had been a famous actress a few years before hand. She had been infamous for being with a different man every month. They had named the boy John and at 3 he was already a brat. She was dreading the day he would be brought to camp.

After half an hour of arguing, arrows, perfume and cursing- the goddess of marriage agreed to let Aphrodite watch Percy while she spoke with Zeus.

-TIME SKIP-

Percy 5 years old:

"HEY! Wait up! Apollo!" Percy was chasing his adoptive brother through the streets of Olympus. It had been 2 years since his parents adopted him. 2 years since his training had begun.

At first he had just been dealing with minor powers; making plants grow, flying. Small stuff. But at his 4th birthday, his mother could no longer avoid his physical training. But that didn't mean she was pleased (well sometimes she was, like when he had beaten Ares in a spar 20 minutes previously).

He was anticipating for the day he would get to enter the winter solstice meeting, but that would mean being exposed to Poseidon. The information given to him was limited; the gods had agreed that he was too young to hear of the sea gods actions, so they told him that he was his birth father, and that he had a hand in his mother's death. They knew the subject could not be avoided forever. But they could try. But it didn't really matter, for that small piece of information they had given him caused him major hatred for the sea god, and he could hold a grudge better than hades himself.

The citizens of Olympus had become accustomed to Percy and his brothers chasing one another throughout the mountain, and were rather amused by it. Most of the times; for he had come to be an addition to their pranking duo. He had become a regular sight, and no one was sending questioning looks at him anymore. Instead they would invite him over, talk to him, play with him. Some even tried dueling with him, only to find themselves being beaten by a 5 year old (which was quite humiliating).

Right now, it was Apollo's turn to occupy Percy during the meeting. As far as Poseidon knew, the gods were out looking for Sally Jackson's son who was MIA, and that they were all angry at him for what he did. And he didn't care. Many were beginning to think something was wrong with the sea god.

If only they knew.

Apollo's idea of occupying Percy was pranking as many gods as possible until the end of the meeting. The council was only half way through, and they had already done Artemis, Aphrodite, Athena, Hermes, Dionysus, Demeter and Ares. Their reactions would be fun.

Apollo stopped outside his palace. He watched as his younger brother ran to catch up. Percy was without a doubt, the most powerful, wise 5 year old in the world. He had the knowledge of a child of Athena, in both magical terms and mortal terms. In his magical training, he had the knowledge of the 5th years at 'Hogwarts'. His powers would progress every time he used them, unlike most; Instead of being tired after a bit of training, he would be more invigorated and hyper than ever. And he would without a doubt grow to be a lady magnet. He intrigued him.

He wasn't sure, but Percy seemed to remind him of someone, but he couldn't place his finger on it. He wished he knew.

Apollo watched his brother, and was suddenly overwhelmed with visions;

_Percy was being strangled by a strange plant, only to close his eyes and fall through the floor._

_A blond haired, golden eyed man rose from a golden coffin before his eyes._

_Percy was kissing a girl in a bubble at the bottom of a lake._

_Percy was leading a small army of demigods to battle._

_Percy leading a smaller army into battle._

_Percy was surrounded by wolfs. _At this the god of prophecy let out a gasp. Why was Percy at the wolf house?

_Percy was leading the legion into battle, the golden eagle in his hand._

_Percy and a girl facing a teenager, while another girl fought a basilisk and a boy tended an unconscious girl._

_Percy and a man with matted black hair and striking gray eyes talking in a ruined shack._

_Percy facing Poseidon, in a match to the death [possibly]._

_Percy was standing before the council, and was offered what the sun god thought to be godhood, but the demigod shook his head. After he had spoken, 2 thrones rose from the ground, and Hades and Hestia hugged him, then sat on the newly made places on the council._

_Percy standing in front of the council again, a broad smile on his face, he nodded and was engulfed with a blinding light. When it faded the fates appeared, and the demigods behind him bowed._

Apollo frowned. His brother would have a life of many hardships ahead of him, but he smiled. The final vision showed him something for sure. Percy would not die on them. He would remain with them, their little brother for the rest of eternity.

But the questions remained.

When? How? And how much would Percy suffer and sacrifice for his happy ending?

**Shorter than most of my chapters, but it seemed like a good place to finish. So I just got the results for my chemistry pop quiz, and I got an A+!**

**So excited!**

**But I still have so much work!**

**Go to my page for polls, and don't forget to R&R.**

**Peace out ;)**

**DEX 4EVER**


End file.
